Masqueraded
by FirebirdS0ul
Summary: "Would you mind, if I stole it then?" It is Empress Aria's birthday and what better way to celebrate it than a masquerade ball? Unwillingly, that is. But when she is asked by a seemingly normal yet mysterious man with a raven mask to dance with her and accepts, her future fate becomes intertwined with his... One shot about Phantom and Aria's first meeting.


**(Do read the author's note at the bottom. Thanks!)**  
Lively music echoed in the wide and grand ballroom. A chandelier cast pallid shadows on the floor and walls. The ballroom was decorated extravagantly and every square inch was covered in tapestries. Several tables were lay out with a buffet with every kind of food one could name, from scones to steaks to puddings. A table had glasses of wine and mysterious coloured liquid.

A woman wearing a swan-feathered mask sat in a chair on a raised platform. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, decorated by a jeweled hairband and tiara. Her pink lips were set in a gentle smile. She wore a simple white gown with gold maple leaf patterns embroided on it and a sky-blue sash was arranged neatly around her shoulders. Although she wore a mask, everyone knew who she was. Masked men and women walked up to the platform and bowed to her and wished her a 'Happy Birthday'. She nodded back, smiling and said 'Thank you'. Despite her actions, she was feeling extremely uninterested and bored. She sighed softly, when no one was looking. She hadn't wanted the masquerade ball celebrating her birthday, in fact she had enthusiastically protested against it, but she was the Empress and her advisers told her that this was absolutely necessary. She even suggested a body double and other outrageous ideas, but in the end here she was, sitting on her throne for several hours doing nothing but receiving the well wishes of her subjects.

The lively song soon changed to a waltz and she had trouble keeping her eyes open due to the slow tempo of the song. She stifled a yawn and kept her body upright with some difficulty. When will this end? She thought tiredly as she absentmindedly clutched her favourite jewel, Skaia, which hung on a gold chain around her neck.

A man dressed in a classic white suit with gold buttons and in brown breeches began walking up the steps to greet her. A blue cape with detailed gold patterns embroided on it complimented his clothing nicely. An odd hat accessorised with jewellery and feathers covered most of his blonde hair but some peeped out from underneath. She straightened herself and couldn't help but stare at his antique-looking raven mask. It was a masquerade ball, but for security reasons visitors were given masks by guards stationed at the entrances. The Empress didn't remember a raven design of a mask. The man bowed in front of her, placing his hand over his heart.

"Good evening, Your Highness, the lovely Empress Aria." He began in a mysterious yet charming voice that made her heart race, a little. He sounded like a man around her age, maybe even slightly younger. He looked up at her and she could see the shining eyes behind his mask. "Happy Birthday. I wish you good health for the years to come. May you be the best Empress Maple World has ever seen."

"Why, thank you." Aria could feel her cheeks turning erubescent as she smiled. "I only have the pleasure of serving Maple World and the citizens because you let me serve you."

"Well then, in that case, may I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"May I have this dance?" asked the masked man, offering his right hand. Aria was taken aback by his audacity at first and her eyes opened wide. But somehow, she didn't really mind it or care. It did feel nice to be treated like a normal person for once instead of a high, royal, untouchable, forbidden and who-knows-what-else Empress. She considered it for a moment, but she already knew her answer.

"Of course." Standing up from the throne which had felt more like a chair a kidnapped person was tied to, she smiled and took the hand that he had offered. He led her down the platform, with everyone else in the ballroom staring at the pair. Aria glanced to the side and could see her maids and ministers gawking at her, their jaws hanging agape. She suppressed her laughter and walked with the mysterious blonde man to the center of the ballroom, where her subjects had parted to let them through.

Her musicians started playing an instrumental of her favourite piece, an aria from an opera which she sang to herself many times a day. It had a story behind it, it was about a pair of star-crossed lovers, a infamous and wanted criminal and a princess who could never be together. But they did not and never got the chance to run away either. The princess was murdered by another man who wanted the throne.

The two bowed and curtsy respectively. Then, he held one of her hands while putting the other on her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder. They began the dance by stepping from side to side and other few simple moves. As the song got more and more and more complicated, they started twirling around and around. Aria felt as if they were dancing in their own world, oblivious to the other hundred pairs of eyes in the room. She had never felt so relaxed and at ease. He guided her perfectly in the dance and she just had to dance along with him. Aria enjoyed dancing with the handsome stranger so much she was breathless. She felt an odd sense of happiness and wanted the piece to last forever so she could never stop dancing. Her heart raced and her legs felt weak and useless. _What is this feeling?_

To her horror, Aria suddenly tripped over her feet as they twirled around again. She lost her balance and crashed into his chest. She could feel him jolt for a moment due to the impact, before he swiftly continued dancing. She quickly righted herself and realized that, thankfully, no one had noticed that she had tripped. It would have been embarrassing, to say the least.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" The man asked, frowning.

"Yes, of course." She mumbled while her cheeks flushed a scarlet red. "I'm sorry, I got a little distracted back there. I'm actually a horrible dancer." She smiled shyly.

"That's quite alright. You have me guiding you along in this dance." The man joked lightly.

"Aren't you a cocky one?" She laughed.

"That hurts my feelings, Your Highness." He said in an insulted tone, but Aria could tell he was joking. She giggled, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"So... do you know about this aria?" She asked, just to keep the conversation going since it had already started.

"Why yes, it's one of my favourites." The man answered, smiling. "A romantic tale of forbidden love."

"It's a favourite of mine as well." Aria said excitedly.

"Ah! We have something in common."

They danced some more without talking. The piece was soon drawing to an end.

"I'm very intrigued by that gem of yours." The man said, looking at the Skaia which hung around her neck. "It's breathtakingly beautiful and suits you well. I hear it's a legendary gem?"

"Oh really? Thank you for the kind compliment. It's called the Skaia. My mother gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. When my daughter, if I ever have one, turns sixteen, I'll have to pass it on to her. It's a heirloom passed down in the females of the royal family."

"What an interesting story. Would you mind... if I **stole** it then?" The man smiled, but it wasn't the charming smile from before. It was the smile of the cat that ate the canary.

"What?!" Aria gasped. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her hand jumped from his shoulder to clutch the gem protectively.

The piece ended and they broke apart, Aria staring at the man in horror. Her eyes followed him as he bowed. She was so stunned she couldn't even curtsy to thank him for the dance.

"It was nice dancing and having a chat with you, Empress Aria." He said, loud and clear, so that everyone in the ballroom could hear, while flashing her yet another smile. "I really and truly enjoyed it. But I have to take my leave now. In my name, Master Thief Phantom, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this enjoyable evening." He grabbed the edge of his cape and pulled it so that it covered his face. Blinding cards surrounded his body and swirled around him like a tornado. "You look prettiest with a smile on your face." A laughing whisper only Aria could hear reached her ears. She shielded her eyes from their light and so did everyone else. When they opened their eyes again, he had vanished into thin air, gone without a trace.

Aria was completely stunned. She couldn't speak or move and stared blankly at the spot where the man had been. Master... Thief... Phantom? The words echoed in her brain. The mysteriously handsome and charming stranger she had danced with, was the greatest thief in Maple World? Something knotted tightly in her heart. She felt shock, regret, and also the strange feeling of longing for something she couldn't have. Like a star-crossed lover in a forbidden romance longing for their other half.

Her servants and maids and many other people came running towards her, asking her if she was hurt or if anything was stolen from her. Her frozen hand was still holding her Skaia, so nothing had been stolen. Yet.

"Your Highness, what's that in your hand?" A maid asked, pointing. Aria raised her hand and looked at it. It was a red card, embossed with a gold design of a raven. It was a trademark card that belonged to the Master Thief. She turned it to look at the other side and found herself looking at gold handwriting.

_I will return for the Skaia. Until we meet again. _

The card glowed red and transformed into a ruby-red rose.

* * *

**A/N: 'You look prettiest with a smile on your face.' This is a translation of what Phantom says in the Korean videos. I thought it would sound funny (and extremely creepy) if he said the GMS translated one(I prefer a woman with a smile on her face.) to someone he'd only just met.**  
**So, did you like it? Drop me a review please! :D They are very much appreciated. Thank you in advance!**


End file.
